deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Defiler (Dead Rising 2)
| }} The Defiler is a combo weapon in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. It is created by combining a sledge hammer with a fire axe. It can be made immediately after receiving access to the first maintenance room (via a scratch card combo) by taking a fire axe from the safe house, and by picking up a sledge hammer from around the corner from the maintenance room. It is before the doors to the mall. This combo weapon is described as: :"Imagine a bat with the head of an axe and the head of a sledgehammer both positioned on the business end. Smacking something with that is not going to leave much in the way of solids." Attacks and combo card three times.The "light" attack is a very devastating upwards swing, much like a golf club. This swing is capable of killing a looter or orange mercenary outright with a single blow. It can also hit and destroy most items lying in its way. |alt = The player will perform a quick horizontal swing, much like the sledge hammer, by holding briefly. Press and hold again to perform a second swing. The alternate attack is a horizontal cut, which is effective at clearing a path. If the combo card is owned, holding the attack button after doing this will cause the player to start spinning around, swinging the Defiler around in a 360° motion. While this is also fairly devastating, after swinging, the player must stop, stagger backwards, and regain their balance; an action which, more often than not, puts them in the reach of zombies they did not pulverize. While dealing a high amount of damage, the Defiler's swing speed is fairly slow, and some psychopaths may not only recover from one attack, but might even counter attack before the next hit connects. Take this weapon into fights with experience, rather than for its brute strength. |other = Alternate with combo card: After the initial horizontal swing, holding will make the player spin around rapidly, Defiler extended, while slightly moving forward. It is possible to end this attack early by releasing or to extend it by holding . Jump attack: Jump and tap to perform a downward swing. |mainimage = |altimage = |otherimage = |description = Brutal and effective, endorsed by vikings and zombie killers alike. }} Combo card location In Dead Rising 2, the combo card for the Defiler is unlocked by leveling up. It is the 17th card out of 34 total cards awarded by leveling, and is generally unlocked at levels 25 or 26. Weapon component locations Dead Rising 2 general locations of weapons needed to make the Defiler: Trivia *This weapon's secondary (combo card) attack is a reference to another Capcom game. In the Monster Hunder franchise, when the player's character uses a hammer-type weapon's fully charged attack while running, the character performs a spinning attack almost identical to the Defiler's, spinning around with the weapon extended and moving forward slowly. *If timed correctly, the Defiler's unique overhead jump attack can be used to negate fall damage. *Despite being fashioned to look like a battle axe, the Defiler is still used as a hammer, albeit with a wider surface area which is used to impact more force. *Tape it or Die blogger Wallace Hertzog came up with the idea of the Defiler, according to fellow blogger Johnny Pipes. This was while the four bloggers were hiding in KokoNutz Sports Town after the Fortune City outbreak: ::"Wallace, bless his heart, is still all up-in-up. Trying to build the best weapon. It's so cute. He actually came up with something pretty good today. Simple, too. An axe and a sledgehammer. Put together. Makes sense if you think about it. Both axes and sledges only really face in two directions. Front and back. But what about the sides. Well, Wallace basically squigged the two together (that's a technical term). Now you have a four-directional zombie-whacker! Looks pretty good in action, too!" ::"Only thing I don't like is the name. "The Defiler". Ech. Sounds like the pipe system on Waters Avenue back in Costa Mesa. That was defiled." ::"But good work, Wally! Nicely done! Johnny Pipes is proud." Gallery Dead rising defiler holding.png|Chuck holding the Defiler Dead rising defiler main (2).jpg|Main attack Dead rising defiler main (3).jpg|Main attack Dead rising defiler alternate.jpg|Jump attack Dead rising defiler jump.png|Jump attack Dead rising defiler throwing 2.png|Throwing Dead rising defiler throwing.jpg|Throwing Dead rising defiler throwing.png|Throwing Notes References Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Weapons